


First Time

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	First Time

"When you smile, I melt inside.  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time.  
I really wish it was only me and you,  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room."

\- Blink 182 (First Date)

Morgana felt nervous as hell. She was going to meet the lady she's been secretly adoring for so long. Morgana has fallen for her classmate the very first day she saw her. They have been great friends. Morgause, such a beautiful lady. Two weeks ago Morgana finally tried her luck. Still she couldn't believe Morgause had agreed when she asked her out. She cannot fuck it up now.

Morgana was the pagan gothic magician. She made the rituals ordinarily - purifying, strength gaining and many others. And even now she decided to make a policy. First she has to invoke the romantic mood, therefore she wore green velvet dress. And to protect herself from babbling senseless humbug she combed her hair into her face to keep her clear mind inside her skull. Finally she dressed a necklace with the sign of Freya... for luck.

Morgana got out of her apartment and ran down from the stairs. The taxi was waiting for her. She slipped onto the backseat, gave the address and tried to obliterate her nervosity and to calm down her breath.

When the taxi stopped in front of Morgause's house, Morgana was almost frozen... it seemed like eternity before she finaly rose from the seat and walked up the stairs, feeling like if her feet were made of lead and wearing concrete sabots. When she pressed the doorbell, she felt like if her finger had been canted on the oven. Morgause called from the inside. Few seconds later she opened the door.

Morgana felt dizzy. Morgause looked absolutelly amazing. She was wearing bright red dress, very decent, though still teasing Morgana's imagination. Her golden hair were combed from her face and tied into the long plait, tangled into the long scarlet scarf. Morgana swallowed and bowed to close her lips near the back of Morgause's hand. "You look absolutelly amazing," she breathed. Morgause gave her an appreciating smile... and Morgana's heart began to melt.

 

Morgause was shivering. She had secretly adored Morgana and since she first realized she's fallen for her, she was trying to compell herself to pack up all her courage and ask her out. And now Morgana made the first step. You're older and it was your turn, she offended herself. You've made your first mistake. Avoid doing any other. Don't fuck this up, or you'll lose her forever.

Morgause hated her hair by then. Whatever she did, it looked creepy and terrible. In the end she felt so desperate she decided to tie them up in a knot with a scarf to make them look a bit more attractive that they really were. That was basically the reason she chose the red dress - to go along with her scarf. She was just finishing her makeup - very thin lipstick and a simple eye - when she heard the doorbell. Damn, I'm late. "I'm coming," she called, realizing her throat is dry as the wastelands of Hell. Don't you fuck this up, she reminded herself. A quick spraying of rose parfum, very decently indeed, hurry down the stairs, slip into high heels, last check of her appearance and - finally, there's no time to waste - open the goddamn door.

Morgause had to pack up all her inner strength to prevent her jaw from falling into the bottomless abyss. She'd really made a wonderful first impression if she began to drool like a toddler. Morgana looked absolutelly amazing... such a cute lady, the nightfall locks were falling into her face, giving her the expression of a mysterious fairy, unknown, but not a bit harmful, contrary luring, waking beautiful ideas and images. Her green velvet dress reminded Morgause the beautiful meadows she spent her youth at and her heart was filled with romance. Morgause tried to say something appreciative, but she was lacking words... she smiled at least. You look like a complete douchebag now, she thought to herself.

 

Arriving to the restaurant Morgana acted like a real gentlewoman - entered first and held Morgause's chair so she could sit down immediatelly. She felt nervous as fuck, her heart beating fast and loud, her eyes still seeping into Morgause's beauty.

Morgana was really scared she'd mess something up, but she tried to keep her cool. They talked and laughed and the whole evening turned out so well... Morgana didn't even notice she was absentmindedly playing with her hair.

 

Morgause felt her heart crushing her chest from the inside. Morgana was a real gentlewoman and her care really flattered Morgause. The evening turned out beautiful and Morgause struggled with one trouble only... Morgana was tangling her fingers into her beautiful hair, oh, so teasingly Morgause fought herself not to plant kisses all over Morgana's body, not to start embracing her, caressing her, drowning herself in her...

Morgana drove Morgause back home. She had a very difficult decision, whether to invite Morgana inside, or whether it was too much for one day. Morgana looked very tired indeed. Morgause decided to drop it then. She flattened all her powers and laid a soft goodbye kiss on Morgana's cheek. And Morgana's smile assured her there will be a second date.

 

Morgana drove Morgause back home. She struggled with herself whether she should embrace Morgause... Kiss her maybe? Or would shaking hands be enough? Morgause opened the front door and wished her goodnight. But before slipping inside her house Morgause leaned towards Morgana and laid a haste kiss on Morgana's cheek. "Thank you for the beautiful evening." Morgana smiled, trying to prevent her cheeks from blushing.

 

 

Now Morgana was laying in her bed. Her heart was still racing when she closed her eyes. Yes. Now she knew for sure Morgause loves her too.

 

"Snad jednou dám Ti pusu sladkou

na Tvojí tvář hladkou..."

//Hopefully one day I'll

Sweetly kiss your soft cheek...//

\- Daniel Landa (Milostná//Love Song)


End file.
